Simple!
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: kisah dari seseorang yang bernama Kaito Shion tentang kehidupannya. / "Hahaha... lu tadi abis goreng pisang, ya?" / "Dokter nyaranin gue diet, Mei," / "Ilfeel gue sama lo!" / RnR? :3


**AAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA... Jashie muncul lagi dengan fict keempat~~! Kali ini genre nya pun mengandung unsur humor lagi... tapi Jashie ngambil ide cerita ini dari sebuah novel komedi yang menurut Jashie lucu pake BANGETT! **

**Yoshh! Langsung aja! Cekidotttt xD **

_**Jashique Emiko **__present,_

_**Simple!**_

_Rate: T_

_Genre: Humor, Drama_

_Character: Kaito S._

_Disclaimer:_

_I don't own the __**VOCALOID**_

_Warning:_

_Abal, garing, bahasa gaul, misstypo kalo ada._

_._

_._

_._

_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ENJOY!_

Gue itu penganut hidup yang simple dan selalu memandang segala sesuatu dengan cara yang simple. Salah satu contoh ke-simple-an gue adalah saat gue lulus SMA. Ketika teman-teman gue yang lain berpikir keras dengan cita-cita setinggi atap rumah untuk masa depan yang cerah lagi aman sentosa plus bersemedi tiga belas hari untuk menentukan fakultas apa yang dipilih, gue cuma bermodalkan janji. Yah, janji pada diri sendiri kalau gue akan memilih fakultas yang sama dengan orang pertama yang gue temui di gerbang universitas negeri tempat gue mendaftar.

Orang pertama yang gue temui adalah laki-laki separuh baya yang dengan simple gue pikir seorang dosen. Dengan langkah yakin bin mantap, gue menghampiri sang dosen yang tampak celingukan.

"Mas tadi yang makan bubur ayam tapi enggak bayar kan?" tandas lelaki itu begitu gue di depannya.

Gue depresi ringan menerima fitnahan yang kejam ini dan segera berlalu diiringi sumpah serapah dari si penjual bubur. Gue pun merevisi janji gue: _bukan dengan orang pertama yang gue temui tapi dipersempit khusus mahasiswa atau dosen saja. _Alhasil, gue bertemu dengan mahasiswa fakultas Ekonomi Akuntansi pertama yang sedang meratapi nasibnya yang nyaris drop out di bawah pohon akasia.

Akhirnya gue memilih fakultas Ekonomi Akuntansi untuk masa depan gue yang kabur dengan harapan tidak senasib dengan mahasiswa yang menjadi inspirasi gue itu. Gue pun lulus masuk fakultas Ekonomi Akuntansi yang berdampak keluarnya mosi tidak percaya dari teman-teman gue yang tidak lulus.

Dan dengan simple gue menjawab, "fakultas Akuntansi sepertinya hanya memilih cowok-cowok kece, jadi terimalah nasib kalian yang kurang kece." Dan gue pun disiram dengan seember air bekas cucian selusin celana dalam.

Contoh lain ke-simple-an gue adalah ketika suatu kali gue menjadi pembicara di sebuah forum diskusi antar-mahasiswa. Aula yang tidak memakai pendingin ruangan itu membuat gue gerah bukan main. Jadi jangan salahkan gue kalo dua liter Aqua habis gue tenggak. Alhasil, perut gue kembung dan gue kebelet kencing. Tentu saja, gue tidak mungkin menahan kencing yang sebentar lagi bobol. Ya iyalah, gue masih punya rasa malu untuk ngompol di depan banyak orang. Jadi dengan merapatkan kaki gue, gue jalan tertatih-tatih di toilet yang ada di pojokan depan aula, tepatnya di sebelah kanan tempat duduk gue dan para pembicara lainnya.

Sesampainya di toilet, gue sadar kalo clip on masih tersemat di saku gue. Tapi dasar gue males mikir dan dengan simple-nya gue percaya dan yakin banget dengan keyakinan gue sendiri kalo clip on itu tak akan berdampak buruk untuk gue ditambah kedua tangan gue nggak bisa megang apa pun lagi kecuali buru-buru membuka celana gue (eits… ini bukan adegan panas lohh!), gue pun buru-buru buang air kecil yang ternyata volumenya banyak banget dan lamaaaaa bener. Sambil merasakan lega yang tak terkira, gue pun bernyanyi kecil.

Yah… dengan simple-nya gue bernyanyi, "Bangun tidur ku terus pipis… abis pipis rasanya asyik… tralalala… trililili…" dan adegan kamar mandi pun selesai. Gue pun keluar dengan muka tenang bin damai.

Tapi apa yang gue temui ketika gue kembali ke tempat duduk gue, teman-teman mahasiswa se-aula ngakak berat melihat gue. Gue yang bingung pun hanya melempar senyum simple gue. Gue tanya sama Gakupo yang duduk di sebelah gue.

"Semua pada demen ama gue, ngapa yak?" tanya gue polos.

"Hahahaha… lu tadi abis goreng pisang?" tanya Gakupo yang masih ngakak, "asyik bener sambil goreng pisang pake nyanyi segala… hahahaha…"

Gue bingung. Untung Gakupo nggak membuat kebingungan gue berlarut-larut. Syiiitt! Setelah gue tahu apa yang terjadi, gue jadi gondok banget liat clip on gue itu. Ternyata ketika gue buang air kecil, terdengar dengan jelas dan didengar oleh seantero aula. Begitulah! Esok harinya, gue pun menuai hasil dari kejadian kemarin. Teman-teman tak hentinya menjadikan gue sebagai bahan bercandaan. Gue sebal!

Salah seorang teman gue, Yuuma, sibuk menghibur gue.

"Kai, biarkan anjing menggonggong, babi tetap ngedem," nasihatnya.

Tapi sayangnya gue bukan babi dan gue nggak bakal ngedem. Gue tahu begitu sulitnya menjadi cowok yang popular. Kadang gue memang merasa seorang selebritis kampus kayak gue memang beresiko. Ada hal kecil saja yang gue lakukan, dampaknya sungguh besar. Akhirnya dengan meredah menaikka mutu, gue menyiapkan kertas yang berisi tanda tangan plus foto gue yang lagi ngeden bila ada yang bisik-bisik dan senyum-senyum ke gue. Temen-temen gue ilfeel ngeliat gue. Tapi gue senang, karena pada akhirnya, senyuman dan bisikan-bisikan tentang gue pun mereda. Cerita tentang gue abis goreng pisang pun hilang pelan-pelan. Tapi ada satu yang gue patut syukuri, kejadian itu membuat gue semakin disukai sama banyak cewek. Ada saja cewek yang pengen kenalan sama gue. Kata mereka sih, gue cakep plus plus.

Yah… ternyata memang menyenangkan bila kita menjalani hidup dengan simple dan tidak memandang sesuatu sebagai hal yang maha pelik. Seperti kata Yuuma lagi yang merupakan satu-satunya teman gue yang empatinya tinggi, 'hidup itu sudah susah, kenapa juga tidak ngutang?' dan gue harus mendekap dompet gue erat-erat. Soalnya, itu kalimat pembuka yang indah setiap Yuuma mau ngutang.

Tapi ternyata, ke-simple-an gue pun menjadi boomerang bagi gue. Dan itu bermula ketika gue bertemu cewek cakep, teman satu kampus gue.

Sebagai orang yang simple, gue langsung paham kalau gue lagi jatuh cinta dan gue tentu tak mau bersulit-sulit mendiamkan rasa yang sedang berakrobat-ria ini. Gue nggak bakal mempersiapkan surat cinta yang maha dahsyat untuk membuat cewek klepek-klepek atau bersemedi satu bulan untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri.

"Gue mau nembak Meiko," kata gue pada Yuuma. Lagi-lagi gue memilih Yuuma sebagai teman curhat gue. Bukan karena petuahnya yang sok bijak nyaris nyerempet bahaya alias ngelantur, tapi cuma Yuuma yang paling ngerti bila diputus cewek mengingat prestasinya yang sudah nembak dua puluh cewek dan ditolak dua puluh satu cewek. Cewek yang ke dua puluh satu itu buru-buru nolak Yuuma setelah ada isu Yuuma naksir dia. Alhasil pengalamannya itu membuatnya kebal dan membuat mukanya yang sudah mirip badak semakin bermuka badak.

"Meiko?!" Yuuma melotot

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya gue ilfeel melihat raut shock Yuuma. Gue tahu, Luka memang cantik lengkap dengan otaknya yang pinter banget itu. Bisa diramalkan kalau Meiko kelak akan menjadi istri yang pengertian, jujur, tidak boros, dan setia pada nusa dan bangsa.

"Meiko itu target gue ke dua puluh dua," cetus Yuuma polos kayak anak kucing lagi nenen.

Dengan simple gue menjawab, "Taubatlah, Yum! Lu udah rekor, ditolah dua puluh satu cewek. Sekarang kasih kesempatan gue dong. Andai gue ditolak, ini prestasi gue yang pertama."

Dan Yuuma pun memberi kesempatan pada gue dengan tidak rela.

Dan gue pun nembak Meiko dengan bermodalkan pemikiran yang simple dan dengan cara yang simple pula di kantin kampus yang sedang sepi dengan menu yang simple, dua gelas teh tawar dingin dan sepiring kecil gorengan tapi cukup memberikan nuansa romantic yang simple pula.

"Mei, gue suka mata lo yang indah dan sehat. Mata kayak lo itu pasti bisa melihat keindahan kayak gue," kata gue tanpa bermaksud tebar pesona. Bila Meiko nolak gue, itu artinya dia tidak siap pacaran dengan cowok ganteng. Dan gue pun akan mencari cewek cantik lainnya yang tidak minder pacaran dengan cowok keren seperti gue.

Meiko menatap gue bengong seolah tak percaya keberuntungan telah mendatanginya. Ternyata Meiko memang bukan cewek minder dan memiliki sepasang mata yang masih sangat sehat. Dia mampu melihat kesempurnaan wajah tampan gue dan hati gue yang tak retak sedikit pun.

Singkat cerita, Meiko menerima cinta gue dan jadilah Meiko sebagai cewek gue yang sah. Yuuma yang mengetahui berita ini dari mading kampus, hampir bunuh diri dengan terjun dari ranjangnya yang pesing super.

"Mei, hari Sabtu, gue ke rumah lo ya," kata gue setelah kami resmi seminggu pacaran. Ini pertama kalinya gue akan ke rumahnya. Sungkem dengan calon mertua.

Meiko tersenyum manja dan gue bahagia, riang tak terkira.

Malam minggu yang akan menjadi sejarah bagi gue pun datang. Dengan berbekal motor butut pinjaman dari Yuuma, berangkatlah gue ke rumah Meiko. Meiko sudah menunggu gue lengkap dengan semua anggota keluarganya di teras rumah.

"Kai, kenalin, ini Papi, Mami, dan Meito, adek gue," Meiko mengenalkan gue. Muka-muka antusias plus curiga menyambut kedatangan gue.

"S-selamat malam Om, Tante," sapa gue, "Hai Meito…"

" Iya, selamat malam," sapa orang tua Meiko lalu menatap gue lekat-lekat.

"Kok enggak bawa cokelat sih? PELIT!" cetus Meito yang masih SD itu.

"Hussh, Meito, bikin malu aja!" tegur papi nya Meiko, "Kak Kaito enggak pelit kok, cuma lupa aja, nanti juga nggak bawa cokelat, tapi lengkap sama martabak telor!"

Gue frustasi. Untung Meiko buru-buru menarik lengan gue mendekati motor Yuuma yang ikut teronggok lemas tak berdaya menyaksikan peristiwa pilu itu.

"Kita makan di café itu yuk," ajak Meiko ketika kami sudah sampai di depan sebuah café.

Gue panic tapi berusaha berpikir simple. Tenang, di dompet gue masih ada uang jatah bulanan dari bokap gue. Gue selamat walau terus didera rasa cemas menatap Meiko yang asyik memilih menu. Dan gue pun harus rela dengan sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Dokter nyaranin gue diet, Mei," alasan gue, simple dan cukup membuat Meiko percaya. Dan gue harus menahan kriuk-kriuk di perut gue yang belum makan dari sore tadi karena berkhayal akan ditawarin makan di rumah Meiko, tapi kini harus sekuat tenaga mencegah liur gue yang berontak keluar melihat Meiko menyantap sepiring spaghetti, semangkuk sup asparagus kepiting, dan segelas es jeruk. Sedangkan gue pura-pura menikmati sebotol air mineral dingin yang membuat perut gue semakin kembung.

"Kai, jangan lupa pesenin mie pangsit untuk Papi dan Mami, ya. Sekalian juga untuk Om dan Tante gue yang mau nginep di rumah male mini," kata Meiko yang membuat perut gue makin mules. "Kalau untuk Meito, nanti kita mampir ke supermarket sebentar, beli cokelat."

Gue tersenyum manis dengan mulut terasa pahit. Gue elus dompet gue yang sebentar lagi akan kempis mendadak dengan rasa kasihan. Tapi apa cukup uang di dompet ini? Dengan simple, gue merogoh kalkulator kecil yang selalu tersimpan di saku depan celana gue. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa Akuntansi, gue terlatih untuk berhitung yang simple apa lagi soal keuangan gue yang cenderung kurang cerah. Dan kalkulator adalah sebuah benda kecil yang simple untuk membantu gue berhitung tanpa harus berpikir panjang dan pusing menggunakan otak gue.

Gue mulai berhitung sambil melirik harga makanan di daftar menu di atas meja. Sup asparagus kepiting 20.000, Spaghetti 15.500, es jeruk 8.000 di tambah empat mie pangsit, dua batang cokelat…

"Lo ngapain sih, Kai?!" tiba-tiba Meiko membentak dan melototin gue yang masih sibuk mencet-mencet kalkulator.

"Ngitung makan…" ujar gue simple.

"Ilfeel gue sama lo!" tukas Meiko dan sehelai serbet makan mendarat dengan mulus di muka gue. Meiko berlari meninggalkan gue dengan muka shock. Dan gue? Dengan bengong mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar uang lima ribuan lusuh dengan pasrah.

Setelah kejadian di café itu, Meiko ogah ngobrol dengan gue lagi. Setiap gue sapa, dia pasti menjauh. Yuuma yang senang, dan dia mulai berancang-ancang untuk siap mati ditolak Meiko. Tapi ada satu hal yang gue pelajari dari hubungan gue yang berumur seminggu ini. Ternyata… tidak selamanya hal-hal yang simple itu menyenangkan. Tapi ada kalanya ke-simple-an itu membawa gue terpeleset bahkan terperosok. Seperti hubungan gue dan Meiko. Seperti kalkulator yang menurut gue simple tapi membuat Meiko depresi dan shock berat.

Yahh… pada akhirnya Meiko 'mendepak' gue karena hal yang ternyata sangat simple!

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**YEEE~~! Fict ke-empat~~! *loncat-loncat bahagia* **

**Akhir kata, **_**mind to review? :3**_


End file.
